1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid crystal display systems and, more specifically, to a low motion blur liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) system comprises a two-dimensional array of pixels, where each pixel comprises various color elements, such as red, green, and blue color elements. In an active matrix LCD panel, each color element includes a liquid crystal cell and an active drive circuit. The active drive circuit receives a row select signal and a column drive signal. When the row select signal is active, the column drive signal is coupled to the liquid crystal cell to establish an intensity value corresponding to an analog voltage for the column drive signal. An intensity value for each pixel within a row of pixels may be set simultaneously when an associated row select signal is set active. During normal operation of an LCD panel, a frame of video information is displayed on the two-dimensional array of pixels by selecting sequential rows and establishing intensity values for pixels in each row. A backlight typically supplies illumination for the LCD panel.
In a typical LCD panel, each intensity value is established relatively quickly for a given pixel. Furthermore, each intensity value remains constant until a new intensity value is established for the pixel. As a consequence, a moving object being portrayed in sequential frames on an LCD panel remains stationary and fully illuminated for the duration of each frame, leading to a perception of motion blur. Motion blur in this type of setting diminishes image quality by making moving objects appear blurry and smudged.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a technique for improved motion clarity in liquid crystal displays.